Wanting
by somethin234567
Summary: What happeneds when elena is taken away... by one of Damons friends... how will this work out?


I knew I loved Elena... I just had to find a way to steal her from Stefan.. I loved her too much to compel her, but I guess I should use this time as an advantage.. Elena just figured out that stefan was lying to her... About Katherine. And she is... Quite vulnerable at the moment.. I don't want to take advantage of her, but I could take advantage of the time..

I walked down the boarding house steps and lounged myself onto the couch with a glass of scotch. I saw stefan come down the steps sad and angry. I smirked.

"whats wrong little brother?, did little elena finally see you weren't good enough for her?"

"I don't want to talk about it damon" he replied.

Fine, suit yourself, I said, as I walked down to the door.

"where are you going Damon? Stefan asked.

Oh, I am go to pay a dear visit to elena.

"oh no your not, leave her alone".

Well now Stefan, I don't think that's your decision to make.

As I was about to open the door, someone opened it from the outside.

I jumped seeing who it was.

"Hello Stefan..., Damon." my eyes widened.

What? Are you guys not happy to see me?, he asked

Philip! We haven't seen you in 20 years! I yelled. Philip was a vampire "friend" to me... Maybe not so much to Stefan.

I pat him on the back, welcoming was glaring at Philip.

Well, Philip, what brings you to mystic falls? I asked.

He smirked.

"A girl" he said, grinning.

Well, theres plen'y of those here, I replied, smirking.

Oh Damon, I'm looking for a specific...girl... But you wouldn't know anything about her anyway he smirked widely again..., and I just wanted to come and pop in and say hey.

Well hey. Stefan said. Now what? He asked.

Well Stefan... My friend... I was hoping I could stay here the night.

Before Stefan answered I said, of course! You can stay in the guest bedroom. Thank you Damon, philip said, before he zoomed upstairs to put his stuff away.

Well.. Wasn't that interesting? I asked Stefan..

Yes.. Now I wonder who he is looking for.. Stefan said.

Probably just another one of his little female companions... I smirked..

I didn't notice Philip come down the stairs... Actually Damon... Not one of my female companions, well not yet.. He chuckled...

Stefan raised an eyebrow.

Well... Philip said, I have an errand to run, I'll be back in a bout 3 hours.

Ok, see yea later. I replied.

Elena's pov

Dear Diary

_Oh I missed stefan.. I wished he had told me about Katherine... Even after he explained everything about her, it would have been nice to know earlier that I looked insanely alike his psycho ex girlfriend. Well i am going to try to get some rest.. I'm a little tired, and jeremy is at a friends house, while jenna is on a date with Alaric, she said she probably won't be back until tomorrow... Well good night._

I closed my diary and sat by my window... I sighed looking out to the beautiful moon, suddenly I heard the door bell ring from down stairs. Seriously? Who would be here at 10:30 at night.. Unless it was Jenna and her date went horribly wrong.. I got up from where I was sitting and walked downstairs and opened the door, I was so exhausted, and to prove my point to the stranger at the door, I yawned heavily, and sighed.

"do you understand that it is 10:30 at night? and I am extremely tired"?

Oh I'm sorry miss, just that my car broke down about half a mile ago, and you are the first house since, I wanted to ask if I could use your phone, I am so sorry to disturb you, but no one will answer the door, and it's raining.

I immediately felt bad for the man, oh I am so sorry, I said, please, do come in. He smirked.. And I ignored it and led him to the phone. Here is our phone, I said smiling. Here, I'll make you some coffee to warm you up. Thanks he said, returning the smile... Which was more resembling to a smirk.. I walked into the kitchen and started the coffee pot.. I yawned again... Oh yes I was tired,but all this guy wanted was to use my phone. I sighed and turned around, I was surprised to see him right in front of me, and jumped back. He walked closer to me cornering me into the wall.

" Excuse me, what do you think you are doing.?" I asked... Then it hit me... That's why he smirked when I let him in.. Oh god... You should leave I said.

Oh, but I just got here, he grinned.

What do you want? I asked.

He smirked again... You know.. you look a lot more like Katherine that I thought... He cornered me closer into the wall.

What do you want from me? I yelled. He smirked again, then he picked me up and took me outside, I started yelling and screaming for him to let go of me, but his grip was too strong, I felt myself being pushed into a car and being tied up. What do you want! Oh its not what i want baby, its what Katherine wants...he replied.

My eyes widened. What? I yelled.

You see baby, katherine made me a deal, I get you out of the way, I can have you, he smirked.

Out if the way of what?

Oh come one, he replied, you know... Katherine wants her boys back..

What are you talking about? Katherine had 145 to return to them, and she didn't!

How should I know baby, I'm just doing what Katherine told me to.. And then I-

AND what do you mean HAVE me? I interrupted him... If you are going to kill me, then get it other with!

Oh of course not... I will not kill my baby... You are mine..

You cant make me do anything! I gripped my necklace with vervain... Then my eyes widened... I had taken it off before my shower, and forgot to put it back on... I struggled with the ropes at my hands.. Please let me go! Please!

Begging doesn't work babe, well, depending on what you are begging for... He smirked.

Well you can forget that you bastard! I yelled.

Oh.. Little elena is feisty... I like it, he grinned. Oh and Elena... Without your little vervain necklace, I can easily make you beg for me..

I started crying, thats all I could do... I was helpless, I didn't even have my phone. I was wearing my red pajama bottoms and a black t shirt.

Oh Elena, don't cry, there's nothing to be sad about. He said.

WHO are you? I yelled. Well, my name is Phil. He replied smugly.

I felt the car stop. Well look at that, he said... We are here.

And were is here? I asked him angrily.

A little house outside of mystic falls. He replied.

All of a sudden he was at my side again holding me and rushing me into a medium sized house that could easily fit a family of 6. He brought me into what seemed like a living room he set me down on the couch, now he said... You are out of the way.. He smirked... He was coming closer to me, and I had my head in my knees, suddenly I was being carried again, and I opened my eyes, to see myself on a huge bed, in a gigantic bed room. I started crying again.. When I lift my head up, he was sitting in front of me.

He was looking at me, all of me, then he stopped at my eyes, "You will listen to whatever I say and obey," i will obey my master" I said mechanically. He smiled, now that you are a happy camper, would you like anything to eat, or drink? I shook my head.

I felt dizzy, I didn't know who he was... But I felt like I need to listen to him.. He came back into the room, with nothing on but a pair or black boxers. He told me to get in the bed, and as much as I didn't want to, for some reason I did. I felt him get on top of me straddling me. He pulled off my shirt, revealing my strapless red bra. I saw him smirk..But I just didn't do anything.. He then kissed my stomach traveling down to my pants. He pulled down my pajama bottoms to reveal my matching underwear. He trailed back up all the way to my neck and stopped. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my neck... He was biting me. And under compulsion.. There was nothing I could do about it. I felt him release his fangs and licked the wound, he traveled to my ear and whispered, "kiss me".

I couldn't control myself, I sat up and starting kissing him...when I reached his lips, his tongue pushed against my teeth begging for entrance, I couldn't stop myself and felt his tongue explore my mouth. He pushed me back down trailing his tongue down my chest,I felt his hands go around my body to take my bra off.. Then.. I blacked out.

I woke up naked, still under compulsion but unsure of were I was... I saw a man laying next to me... Also naked. My eyes widened I wanted to cry. I grabbed my under garments and flung them back I couldn't find my pajama pants and shirt so I just tiptoed to the door. All of a sudden he was in front of me.

Were are you going baby?, I had a fun time last night. He smirked widely.

My eyes bulged, what had happened last night. I tried to remember .. But couldn't..

Katherine wants you gone in a week.. Permanently, so enjoy the last few days you have at home.

I nodded.

Ok Elena, now that you know i own you and i am your master, you are going to go home, and pretend that nothing happened. You are to NOT put your necklace back on. You will remember me, and I will come pick you up to tonight, be ready. He smirked again.

You are my master and I am going to go home and pretend nothing happened. I wont put my necklace back on, and I will be ready tonight, I repeated.

Good, he said, now, put on a shirt and pants from the closet, and take my Car.

I nodded again and took a white shirt, and jeans from the closet. I walked to the car, and drove home. I remember what happened, but for some reason I couldn't tell anyone about it... It was 4:30. Maybe jenna wasn't home yet... I walked into the house... Maybe I should go to the boarding house...

Damons pov

I heard a door open and Phil walked in..

Well... That was longer than 3 hours.. I said with a raised eyebrow.

I got... He smirked... held up...he said.

Oh ok then I said.. He walked into the kitchen. Were stefan was and took a blood bad out of the fridge. Stefan was still flaring angrily at him.. Stefan didn't appreciate other vampires.. In mystic falls, in all the cases so far, they just made trouble.

Phil sighed, no more blood bags.. Guess I'll have to run down to the hospital, he smirked again, be back in 10 minutes, he said as he walked out the door. I walked to the living room, grabbing a glass of scotch and lounging on a couch. Then I heard footsteps. I opened the door smirking, why hello Elena, I said.

Hey Damon, is Stefan here? Why yes, he is, I replied, not moving.

She managed to squeeze her body through the door rubbing up against me. I felt her heart rate go up, and I smirked. She took a deep breath as she got through.

So... I said... Why do you want to see Stefan?

I don't know, Im bored? She said questioningly.

I smirked.. I can fix that. She than gave me he weirdest look. It was with no emotion, so mechanical. She stares at me, And said mechanically, I only listen to my master. Then her eyelids fluttered a couple times and she returned to normal... Umm.. Wow, I didn't know you thought so highly of Stefan.. I chuckled.. Then a shock of jealousy went through me.

So why the whole dramatic phase? I asked..

I wasn't being dramatic, she said defending.

I shrugged it off and walked to the couch, she followed and sat down. Then I saw Stefan come down the stairs. Elena! He exclaimed, and walked to sit next to her, kissing her cheek.

Elena's pov

I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about katherine sooner. Stefan said. I froze at name Katherine.. She was the one that wanted me out of the way, I wanted so badly to say something but couldn't. It is ok, I replied. He kissed me again, and I scooted the tiniest bit to the left of the couch. He noticed. He looked at me, elena is there something wrong? I thought to myself.. I wanted so badly to kiss Stefan, but I could only kiss my master. It felt like there was a wall between us. No, I replied. I saw Damon smirk... Why was he happy, that I had just rejected Stefan.. Even If it was barely noticeable. Stefan was about to say something, but then stared at my neck, damon noticed and stood up, thinking that stefan couldn't handle it... The blood... I looked at him, and before Damon could move him...

He asked, Elena... Where is your necklace? He said looking concerned and raising an eyebrow. Damon stopped dead in his tracks, having the same look as Stefan on his face... Its on my drawer in my room, I said.

Why aren't you wearing it? He asked raising his voice. I thought to myself... For some reason I just couldn't put it on... He turned his head and was glaring at damon. Damon if you touched her- Damon interrupted. Woe there brother. Don't look at me, didn't touch her. Im just as curious as you are. Stefan excepted this, by the look on damon's face..worry...concern...anger..

Elena.. Why aren't you wearing it? Damon and Stefan both asked me. I just sat there on the couch, confused myself. I don't know... I replied.

What do you mean, by I don't know? Damon asked curiously.

I don't know, I repeated... I just know I cant put it on.

Stefan looked at me confused.. Why cant you put it on? He asked.

I just cant! I said upset.

Damon came to were me and Stefan were sitting. He looked at me in the eyes and said, compelling me, why aren't you wearing your necklace Elena?

I am not aloud to put it on, I replied staring at him.

Damn it! Stefan yelled, someone must have compelled her to keep it off. That was the last of vervain I had!

Lets not forget brother, they could have done more than just compelled her.. Damon said angrily.

Stefan asked, Elena, who did this to you? What else did they do?

At that moment... Philip walked through the door.


End file.
